matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Device (Episode 5.1)
Flood: With all this talk of missing floors, stairs that end, it all seems to point to one thing: a construct. Wouldn't you agree? Oh, my apologies; I completely forgot how too much thinking makes your head hurt. Anyhow, assuming that we're dealing with a construct, we must turn to the Effectuator. He can delve into all of the, ah... technical issues that I wouldn't bother with. Operator: The Effectuator is in here. operative is dispatched to a location where [[the Effectuator] is currently present. ] The Effectuator: Ah, what a pleasant surprise! Come for some trip planning advice? No? Oh, I see. Yes, it would seem that this whole Anome situation falls right up my alley, wouldn't it? Maybe I could help... but what... Of course! The Device! I really just call it that until I get a real name for it, something fancy thought up by the eggheads. The Device would be just the thing for this predicament! There's only one problem... the Device isn't actually complete. It needs just one component, one teensy tiny bit, from, say... another version of the simulation. I'm sending the pertinent data to your operator. Flood should know who can get that for you. And if he doesn't, he should be fired. The Effectuator: Have fun, and bring me whatever you "dig" up! Oh, I'm just too bad. operative begins to leave the building, and comes face to face with another copy of the Effectuator. ' The Effectuator #2:' Bon Voyage! operative leaves the meeting with the Effectuator and contacts Flood to report what was said. Flood: Oh, the Effectuator thinks he's so clever! That prancing fool! Of course I know to go to... ah... Digger! I mean, Digger, of course. Any idiot can see that. Lets see... D... D... Digger. There we go. He'll be expecting you. the operative heads towards Digger's location, the operator instructs the operative to listen to what Digger has to say, as he has a wealth of knowledge regarding the past instances of the simulation. Digger: Hey, kid. You look rushed. You want to sit down, have a drink? I've got this chunk of data and I think it's from the original... No? I figured as much. Flood filled me in on the plan. I'd love to help, but there's one snag. The component the Effectuator needs, it's not an easy thing to come by. I have part, but I don't have the data key to unlock it. I do know where to find one, though. The Crushers have put their hands on what we need, and they're looking to make someone break the bank to buy it. That's where you come in. I know how Flood works, with his "budget". Funny how much mimosas seem to cost these days. So, you're going to have to do some... bargain hunting. Got it? Just get that data key and bring it to me, and I'll get you set up with the component. I'll get the stuff ready on my end for when you come back with that key. Oh... and don't expect it to look like a key, okay? I'm sure you know that already. operative heads to a building nearby, where the group of Crushers Digger indicated are located. The operator monitors the code stream to keep an eye out for the key as the operative moves inside to confront them. Inside a huge amount of Crusher gang members are all taken by surprise. Bullets, kicks and punches fly. As the battle finally comes to an end, the Merovingian operative stands victorious. Searching around the building, the operative locates a wall safe. A small key that was carried by one of the Crushers is used to unlock it. Inside is a book. The operator reports the book is actually the key. With the book in hand, the Merovingian operative leaves the Crusher's hangout, leaving only a trail of bodies once belonging to the hangout's owners. Flood: Well that wasn't so hard, now was it? I've given you Digger's location; give him the key, or book, or whatever it is you have, and get whatever the prancing idiot wants, and... Oh, just do whatever it is. I can't be bothered with details. operative meets with Digger, and hands over the book. Digger: You got it, kid? Nice, very nice. Now I should be able to... yep. Check out that computer over there. Should be a disk in it. Grab that, and you're good to go. So... you tell Flood that if this came in helpful, someday he should set up a meeting with me and the Effectuator. I'd love to pick his brains. Digger's instruction, the operative retrieves the disk from the computer and leaves to report back to Flood. Flood: I assume you know what to do now, as Iâ?Tm really just too bored to give you any instructions. operative heads back to the Effectuator's location to present the component on the disk. The Effectuator: Ah, my friend. Is that a component in your pocket, or... Ha! Oh, my. Fantastico! Iâ?Tll get right to work on my Device. I'll finally be able to see it in action! And you, my friend, deserve a siesta! operative leaves to report the mission a success to Flood. Flood: Hmm? What? Oh, good, itâ?Ts done. Thank god; I was about to fall asleep. Good work, blah blah, whatever. Weâ?Tll be in touch. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1)'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.1)‎ Category:Episode 5.1 Missions